


The Red Camaro

by Little_Miss_Numbers



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Married, Danny doesn't know what he wants as much as he thinks he does, M/M, Parallel Universes, Shmoop, universe hopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Numbers/pseuds/Little_Miss_Numbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny wakes up in a parallel universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Camaro

Danny woke up to the sensation of soft sheets and a cool breeze blowing in from the window. He'd been having a weird dream that he couldn't remember the details of anymore but left him feeling uneasy like his skin was on wrong. A feeling that followed him as he stirred, and blinked open his eyes, because this wasn't his bed and this wasn't his room. And still sound asleep facing him, eyelashes glowing yellow from an early morning sunbeam was Steve.

Danny's eyes quickly blinked open as he tried to remember how he'd ended up here. Because he was pretty certain he remembered falling asleep last night in his own bed. Alone.

He'd fallen asleep watching the game. Woke up at 2am to some weird sci-fi movie about loggers who thought they'd been abducted by aliens. He'd turned the tv off and forced himself to brush his teeth before falling into bed. His bed. In his house.

Steve stirred and Danny felt a small panic build, expecting Steve to be as confused as he was. But when he opened his eyes and saw Danny looking back at him his mouth stretched into a large goofy grin. 

"Mmm, morning, Danno."

Then he seemed to notice the expression on Danny's face and frowned, "Everything alright?" he asked sitting up. Of course he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Steve, what am I doing here?"

Steve just looked more confused. "Alright, seriously, Danny, what's wrong? You have a bad dream or something?"

He reached over and pressed a hand on Danny's forehead, and was moving down to check the glands of his neck for swelling when Danny pulled back and jumped out of the bed and that was when he discovered he wasn't wearing anything! He quickly sat down again and covered himself with the sheet. Steve climbed out of the bed and rushed around, and--Oh God, Steve wasn't wearing anything either. 

And now Danny was in full blown panic as a very-exposed-Steve was coming toward him at full force. "Oh my god, why are we naked?" Danny demanded and Steve stopped in his tracks, fully upright looking like something out of a renaissance painter's sketchbook--except for maybe the expression of absolute confusion on his face.

Danny did the only sane thing he could think of, he fled to the bathroom.

"Danny! What the hell?" called Steve through the door banging after him.

Danny was leaning back against the door as if he didn't trust the lock alone to keep Steve out and was hyperventilating. "Did we have sex last night?" he called through the door.

"What?" came Steve's muffled reply. "No. Don't you remember?"

Well obviously not, Danny thought indignantly to himself. "What happened?"

"Let me in so we can talk face-to-face," called Steve. "I hate yelling through the door."

"No, I'm good thank you," said Danny. "Why don't you just tell me from out there."

Danny felt the weight of Steve's body lean gently against the other side of the door.

"I found you asleep watching the game," said Steve through the door. "You were so out of it, I practically dragged you to bed. That last case really wore you out."

"The Jackson case," said Danny. It was a kidnapping case, and they'd barely slept the last 48 before finally finding that kid.

"Yeah," said Steve, and Danny could hear him huff through the door.

Except after the case had wrapped up, Danny had gone home. He hadn't gone to Steve's. Why would he go to Steve's? Both of them were too tired for company. And most importantly why would Danny be naked in his bed?

"Why didn't I just go home?" asked Danny.

"Danny, this is your home," said Steve. "You moved in like 3 months before the wedding."

Danny's brain stuttered at the word 'wedding'. Because okay, no. Danny may not always make the best decisions, but he at least knew better than to get involved with his insane, explosion loving, work partner who had almost as many issues as Danny--Except when Danny raised his left hand there was no mistaking the simple golden band over his ring finger.

Danny screamed.

"Danny!" Steve sounded just as panicked as Danny did. "Danny what's wrong!? I'm coming in!"

"NO!" yelled Danny. 

"Danny, come on!" Steve was practically begging. "Come out and talk to me."

"Are you still naked?" asked Danny. Because he just couldn't deal with naked Steve right now no matter how worried he sounded.

"What? I'll put some pants on," he said. 

"I want pants too!" yelled Danny. 

"Yes dear," said Steve dryly and Danny felt him lift off from the door. 

There was a knock a few seconds later and Danny reluctantly opened the door just enough to let Steve pass a set of clothes through.

He closed and relocked the door and inspected the clothes.

It was a pair of his sweatpants and an old Jets t-shirt with paint flecks and a hole in the armpit. Something that he usually only wore when he needed something he didn't mind ruining.

Definitely not clothes he'd usually wear to Steve's.

He put them on and stepped out of the bathroom.

Steve looked relieved. And now that Steve was wearing khakis and a tank, Danny was feeling slightly more at ease too. 

"Danny, what the hell?" said Steve looking something between concerned and annoyed and Danny let him check him over properly this time. Because honestly, maybe Danny was sick and this was all some kind of insane fever dream. "Why did you scream?"

"Nothing, no reason," said Danny quickly. He clenched his left hand as he said it, feeling the weight of the ring pressing up against the back of his thumb. 

Steve's eyes narrowed, giving Danny a scrutinizing look, and Danny wondered if maybe he was having a psychotic break. 

Steve's touch was so gentle, affectionate and lingering in a way Danny wasn't used to.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly. And Danny thought Steve always had been bad about personal space but this was a bit ridiculous. He could smell Steve's morning breath, feel the hot air against his nose.

Danny took a step back, just to be able to breathe. "Yeah," he lied. 

"Look, I've got to get ready for work. But maybe you should take a sick day. I think that last case stressed you out more than we realised," said Steve. He didn't try to close the gap again, and when Danny agreed he just nodded, satisfied, and disappeared into the bathroom. 

Danny collapsed on the bed, his head spinning. Because here he was, sitting in Steve's room, sitting on Steve's bed, wearing Steve's wedding ring. And this might just be the most surreal moment of Danny's life.

That was until he looked around and he recognized a picture of a house Grace had drawn when she was 7 framed and hung on the wall. A couple of Danny's ties left strewn over a chair. A small pile of books Danny had read recently that he hadn't bothered to put back on the shelf yet that should have been on his nightstand back home.

He got up and went to look at the rest of the house. Walked down the hall and opened the guest bedroom to find an exact replica of Grace's room right down the One Direction posters wallpapering the walls. 

"She's in Vegas for the week with Stan and Rachel," said Steve behind Danny. And Danny realised that Steve thought maybe he actually didn't know. When Danny looked back at Steve, now dressed for work, he looked worried.

"Look," said Steve. "I don't know what's wrong, but I get the feeling that me being here is stressing you out, so I'm gonna go in early and give you a bit of space."

Danny didn't deny it. Steve put his arm gently on Danny's shoulder and Danny saw his left hand glint silver as he raised it and glanced down to see the silver wedding band to match his golden one.

"Will you be alright alone for the day?"

"Yeah," he said sounding more certain than he felt. 

"Should be a quiet day unless we catch a case. So call me if you need anything, alright?"

Danny just nodded. He'd planned to catch up on paperwork today, but considering the weird disconnect between his current reality and his memory it was probably better to put it off.

Then Steve hesitated, for just a second, and kissed the top of Danny's head. Danny straightened, startled and looked up at Steve who was already moving off.

"I'll come right home," he promised. 

Danny felt like he'd just kicked Steve out of his own house as he listened to Steve's truck starting up and driving away. He wondered if this was all some kind of elaborate practical joke. Was Steve that good of an actor? He reached up and rubbed where his forehead was still tingling from the kiss Steve had left on it. 

If this was all a joke, Danny was going to be pissed.

* * *

If this was a joke, Danny was impressed. It was the first time he ever remembered seeing Steve's kitchen properly stocked. Right down to those weird yogurt tubes Grace liked so much in the freezer.

Danny's linens were mixed in with Steve's in the upstairs closet. And Danny and Steve's clothes piled up together in a basket in the laundry waiting to be washed. Somebody had obviously gone to a lot of trouble to blend their lives together. 

Danny showered and got dressed. His shampoo sitting like it should be on the shower floor, and his hair dryer and other various hair products all lined up on the top row of the medicine cabinet.

Danny stared at the toothbrushes by the sink, one green and one blue, and finally grabbed the blue one. He decided that if him and Steve really were married then accidentally sharing a toothbrush shouldn't matter too much.

Exactly half the closet was his clothes. You could actually see the invisible line where Steve's 3 for 10 dollar t-shirts turned into Danny's work shirts and cargoes became slacks. It made Danny dizzy just looking at it.

After that Danny--after finally finding his keys in a bowl on the dresser--headed out just to be shocked by another change.

His Camaro was red.

He looked down at his keys, the same as they always were if a bit lighter (his house key was gone, he finally noticed). And when he hit the button on his key fob the doors still unlocked.

The inside of the car was exactly right too. The ashtray full of change, the glove compartment with maps of Oahu even though he's lived here five years and the car had GPS, the postcard of New Jersey that still drove Steve nuts. 

This was his car. Just red.

Danny drove.

 

 

There was a car he didn't recognize parked in his usual spot on the street in front of his house. A basketball hoop he'd never seen in the driveway and a properly tended garden he definitely didn't have. And the real cincher, a pretty metal fence surrounding the yard that definitely could not have been built in the five hours or so that he'd been asleep. 

The hair on the back of Danny's neck stood on end just looking at it.

Danny didn't stay long.

His next stop was Kamekona's shrimp stand, not wanting to stay where he was and not ready to go back to Steve's. This at least was right, he thought, relieved, walking up to where Kamekona and Flippah were arguing about something Danny was sure he didn't care about and was probably at least a little illegal. He flopped down on one of the picnic benches and felt grateful to just be somewhere that felt right.

"Hey Bruddah, what'll it be?" asked Kamekona, giving him a hard look as if daring him to try and hang around without spending any money. Normal. Danny could have cried.

Danny asked for his usual and handed Kamekona a few bills. Kamekona gave him back a lime shaved ice. And just like that the illusion was shattered.

"Something wrong?"

_Nothing except the fact I'm losing my goddamned mind_ , Danny thought to himself. Out loud he just muttered, "Yeah, fine," and took the shaved ice.

He really didn't like lime. He took two bites and tossed it aside for his phone. 

Danny went through a lot of phones, so he really didn't expect a lot from this one, but it matched his current one exactly. Right down to the small nick on the side of the casing from when Grace had accidentally dropped it on the cement step trying to take a selfie.

Danny turned on the phone, put in what was apparently still the correct password and found the picture exactly how he remembered. With her and Danny sitting on the front steps grinning like idiots and Grace holding her hand out. Except the steps they were standing on weren't Danny's they were Steve's.

Danny went through the phone's entire album. A lot of the pictures he recognized, a lot of Grace but a few of the team, one memorable one of Kono surfing a half-pipe. They all looked right except sometimes some minor detail would be randomly wrong giving Danny goosebumps every time he noticed.

And then there were other photos. Photos Danny definitely did not remember taking. Pictures of Steve grinning beside Grace while they build a sandcastle together on his private beach. Of Grace sound asleep on Steve's arm and Steve looking down nervously, afraid to ruin the moment. And pictures of Steve on his own, obviously having stolen Danny's phone and taken a few selfies of his own. Steve all dressed up in a nice suit and twitching his shoulders like he itches. Steve holding his arm out for a selfie while he kissed Danny on the cheek.

They were all pretty tame. Of course the were. Grace played with this phone sometimes. Danny told himself he was relieved because all those schmoopy domestic pics were disturbing enough, he didn't think he could handle anything more risque. But he was startled by a small part of him that was actually a bit disappointed. He bit it down fast. Like that display this morning hadn't been bad enough.

His thoughts were interrupted by a text:

Steve: **Hey, we're breaking for lunch. Wanna meet?**

Danny: **I'm at Kamekona's, come on down.**

Steve: **See you soon xox**

Danny put his phone back in his pocket. Disturbed enough by that for one day.

 

When Steve arrived, it was with the entire team in tow. 

"You didn't order for me?" he asked, glancing down at Danny's bowl of shrimp.

Danny didn't know Steve's order. Even if he did, he didn't trust it to be what he remembered.

Danny wasn't sure exactly what Steve read into his expression, but his expression softened and he said, "You feeling any better?"

"Yeah, I think so," Danny lied. Shifting slightly under Steve's heavy gaze.

"You wanna talk about it?" Steve asked seriously.

Danny eyed the rest of the team starting to swarm around the table and said, "Later."

Steve nodded seriously and placed his order before circling the table and put his arm around Danny as the rest of the team settled around them.

Nobody found that odd, Steve draped over him like a monkey as he stole a piece of Danny's shrimp from under him. 

He made a face, "This is spicy."

"You don't like spicy shrimp?" asked Danny. And who knows, maybe Steve didn’t anymore.

"I like it fine, but you don't. I was expecting coconut."

Danny shrugged and ignored the uncomfortable way his stomach suddenly squirmed. "I felt like spicy today."

"Spicy is fine," Steve reassured, happily going for a second. 

"Hey, you have your own lunch," said Danny moving it away. Which, just like the Steve he knew, apparently only seemed to encourage him.

The rest of the team, Danny was relieved to see, we're the same as ever. Which thank God, because he half expected Chin to walk in with a third eye or something. But everything was the same. Kono was still engaged to Adam, Lou was still married to Renee and Chin was still perpetually single since he'd broken things off with that nurse.

"So you're playing hookie while the rest of us do real work?" teased Kono.

"Real work?" asked Danny. "How much of this morning did you spend filling out reports and how much did you spend rolling up paper balls trying to shoot them in your waste basket?"

"'Try?'" asked Kono raising a challenging eyebrow. "Because when we play trashcan basketball I always kick your ass."

It was obvious the team was still feeling the stress of their last case, everyone a little too eager to shoot the breeze and keep conversation light. Stressed enough that apart from some mild teasing from Kono nobody questioned why Danny hadn't bothered to come in. 

Steve's arm didn't leave Danny's shoulders the entire time they were there and Danny could tell Steve was pretending he wasn't worried. And when they finished, Steve gave him one last squeeze before taking his arm back and asked, "You feel like coming in for the afternoon?"

Danny shook his head. "Let me know if we catch a case, otherwise I'm just gonna take it easy."

"Sure thing," said Steve. And when he leaned in for a quick peck on the lips, Danny had to fight a sudden instinct to pull back. Steve's lips lingered, only a few seconds longer than Danny expected, just enough time for him to actually take note of it. He hadn't noticed his eyes had closed until he opened them again, heart pounding in his chest, and bare lips buzzing, to see Steve watching him cautiously. 

"I'll see you tonight," he promised.

 

After they left Danny got back into the Camaro that wasn't quite his Camaro, and just drove while he tried to make sense of everything. So Danny woke up this morning to discover the universe had suddenly realigned itself so that he was married to Steve. No big deal. Danny was fine. Danny was definitely not freaking out. He just needed to figure out what was going on.

Steve knew something was wrong too. Danny could read it in the lines on his face. And it wasn't just the freak out this morning, Steve knew Danny wasn't his Danny, and maybe he hadn't figured it out consciously yet, but instinctively he knew Danny wasn't him. Noted all the small but distinct differences and hoped it was just the stress affecting Danny in some weird way. 

In the end Danny drove back to Steve's. He felt weird being in the house without Steve there, especially the way he was snooping around. He felt like he was intruding on Steve's privacy somehow. Even if he came across his own stuff almost as often as he did something of Steve’s.

The wedding album was in the study, bottom shelf, buried behind a bunch of old dictionaries that probably hadn't been used since Steve and Mary were both still in school. But the album itself was nice, leather bound, professionally put together. And Danny wondered which of them insisted on getting the nice album, and which of them tossed it aside and forgot about it and suspected he already knew the answer for both. 

What surprised Danny the most was that he'd gotten married at all. And that was the crux of this entire thing, wasn't it? It wasn't Steve or the fact he'd woken up in a universe where he'd apparently decided to get a red car or suddenly liked lime anything. It was that he'd suddenly found himself in a universe where he'd done the one thing he swore he'd never do again. He'd gotten married.

As he opened the album and started sifting through the photos he could tell this wasn't some impulsive run to city hall. This was a big affair with tuxedos and a rented hall and large gardens for the actual ceremony. Chin and Kono as Steve and Danny's best man and matron respectively and Grace looking absolutely perfect dressed up as a flower girl.

Judging by how young Grace looked, Danny guessed this was probably about 2 years ago. It looked like everyone was there from Danny's expanded family to old JCPD buddies, to Mary and Joe, to more jarheads than Danny could count. 

Navy, Danny could practically hear Steve correct him.

They were in New Jersey. Danny knew this hall. 

In every single picture of the two of them, they were looking at each other. And Danny looked so goddamn happy he never would have believed it without the photos right there for proof.

There was one photo with his family, his mom and older sister beside Steve and his dad and his little sister beside him, none of the kids, and Steve had his arm tight around Danny's waist and his other hand holding onto Clara's. A grin on both their faces.

Danny understood something in that moment. That this was something he had done for Steve. That his family was something he desperately wanted to share with him, and looking at the pictures it looked like they'd accepted him with open arms. 

He turned the page and stared at a picture of Steve dancing with Grace. Steve craining his neck to look down at her because of his height and Grace standing on both of Steve's feet while Steve held her hands out to help her balance. 

Danny lingered on that last photo for a long time.

* * *

When Steve got home that evening he was greeted with the smell of baking lasagna and the sound of Danny talking animatedly in the kitchen.

"How's Vegas? You bet the house away yet?" Danny was saying. "Because me and Steve are gonna need to know if we need to go find somewhere else to live.

"Oh, you're too young. Oh, that's too bad. Well you wait until you get back here and we'll have a few poker games ourselves. Clean Steve out like always."

He grinned at Steve when he came in the kitchen.

Feeling better? Steve mouthed and Danny nodded and passed him a pile of plates with his phone tucked under one ear signalling him back out to to go set the table.

Steve took the plates and gave Danny a peck on the cheek and Danny just stood there dumbfounded for a moment before he noticed Grace was still talking.

"I'm sorry, monkey can you say that again? Your u--Steve just got home."

At Grace's insistence, Danny passed the phone off to Steve. Then finished setting the table and finishing off dinner while Steve gabbed at the dining room table, making sure to give Danny a cheeky grin every time he grumbled.

"You really didn't have to do all this," said Steve after Grace had finally let them both go and Danny was bringing the last bits of dinner out.

Danny shrugged, "Not like I had a lot to do today," he pointed out. "Besides, how often do we get to have a nice sit down dinner like this?" He made sure to phrase it like it was rhetorical, even though he honestly didn’t know.

"Well I'm not complaining," said Steve with a grin. 

Steve sat down and eagerly filled his plate. Danny decided he liked cooking for Steve.

"So we gonna talk about what happened this morning?" asked Steve.

"Must've been the stress," said Danny with a shrug. "Brain went a bit goofy there suddenly."

Steve eyed Danny suspiciously. "You acted like you didn't know me," said Steve.

And Danny almost corrected him with 'Oh, I knew you,' but managed to stop himself. Steve looked honestly worried. "It was nothing," he said instead, "I had a weird dream and I got mixed up and I freaked a bit. But I've got my head straight now."

Steve nodded, he didn't look entirely satisfied with Danny's answer, but thankfully let it go for the moment.

"This isn't your usual recipe," said Steve instead taking a big bite of the lasagna. "Good though."

 

After dinner they did dishes, Steve washed while Danny dried. And Danny realised he had _missed_ this. Cooking for someone else, cleaning up with a partner even as they didn't talk much. They'd put the radio on, and Danny was strongly reminded of so many similar evenings with Rachel before things had started to turn bad. Just the two of them against the world, doing dishes after dinner.

Steve hummed to the radio and enjoyed nudging Danny's shoulder whenever he got back from putting something away

Every time their shoulders brushed Danny could feel butterflies.

 

Danny thought he was doing a pretty good job of reassuring Steve that everything was fine right up until he found the wedding album Danny had left out.

"What?" asked Danny trying to look innocent when Steve presented him with the book

Steve collapsed beside Danny on the couch, "You were looking through here."

"Yeah?"

Steve huffed and looked at Danny like he didn't quite get him.

Danny expected a confrontation, but Steve surprised him.

"You know, years ago, when I was--well the location and mission are classified--but the short it was, I got a TBI from an IEP."

"Alright, and what does that mean in English?" asked Danny.

Steve rolled his eyes, but Danny didn't miss the small amused twitch at the corner of his lips. "Traumatic Brain Injury from an Improvised Explosive Device," Steve clarified. He continued, "It was bad. Like really bad. The concussion lasted months. But in the first few days after my memory went all screwy, my short term memory didn't work at all, I couldn't remember major events. There were times I woke up and I couldn't remember who I was. It was probably the scariest three days of my life and I still don't remember most of it."

Danny couldn't help staring back at Steve and tried to think if he’d ever heard Steve talk about his time as a SEAL. Steve didn't even seem to notice, focus still entirely on Danny.

"My point is, I know what it's like not trust your own memories," said Steve. "If there's something going on..."

Danny debated if he should deny it again. He knew Steve already saw right through him. Instead he asked, "How did we get together?"

Steve gave him a curious look. Like he couldn't tell if Danny was asking because he was being playful and wanted to relive it, or if he genuinely didn't know.

"It was all you, Danno," he said with a grin. "You just showed up one day, dressed all nice in one of those stupid ties I'd finally gotten you to stop wearing, and asked me out."

"That simple, huh?" asked Danny. 

"That simple."

"And here we are," said Danny looking around, feeling just a little overwhelmed.

"Here we are," Steve agreed, arm wrapped around Danny's shoulder giving him a tight squeeze.

Steve was close, so close all Danny would have to do to kiss him would be turn his head and lean forward a bit. Feeling daring he turned and looked at Steve, eyes focusing on his mouth. 

He lifted his hand to frame Steve's face, brushing the stubble on his cheek with his thumb, but Steve didn't move, didn't pull back, and of course he didn't, Danny thought. None of this was new to him like it was to Danny.

"I think maybe I'm losing my mind," Danny said it so softly it was almost a whisper, then before Steve had a chance to answer, he leaned in and kissed him. Steve opened his mouth, and kissed him back easily, familiar, like he knew Danny's mouth as well as his own. The thought startled him into breaking the kiss.

Steve's eyes fluttered for a second before fixing his stare back on Danny, a bit bemused.

"I think maybe I'm gonna take an early night," said Danny getting up. 

Steve let go of him reluctantly. "Yeah, sure thing, Buddy."

 

Danny locked the door to the bathroom and turned around and fell boneless against the door. He couldn't believe he'd just done that, but his heart was still pounding and he could still taste Steve and everything about this day made him dizzy.

 

Steve woke Danny up when he crawled into the bed beside him. He groaned, and quickly found Steve's arm wrapped around him. 

"Go back to sleep, Danno," said Steve. 

And Danny relaxed into the heavy warmth behind him and did. And yeah, he thought as he drifted back off, that as far as randomly shifting realities went, he probably could have done worse.

* * *

Danny woke up alone to the sound of his air conditioning whirring from the window and a familiar chill felt even under his heavy quilt. Danny blinked and sat up confused. He looked around at his actual room in his actual house, and felt his ring finger, now bare and wondered if maybe it had all just been a particularly vivid dream. Except when he grabbed his phone off the nightstand it read 'Saturday' in large bold letters across the top with the time and date.

Danny frowned and ran his hand down the side of the phone, finger feeling the familiar chip on the side. 

Not sure what else to do he called Steve.

"McGarrett."

Despite how early it was he sounded wide awake and Danny was pretty sure he could hear waves in the background.

"Of course you're already up you freak," said Danny without thinking.

"I love you too, Danno," Steve answered flatly. "You called me, you know."

Danny felt his stomach flip. "Yeah, right, that," said Danny. "Look, this is probably isn't going to make a lot of sense, but was I--I dunno, acting weird yesterday?"

There was a brief silence where Steve considered the question. "I thought you were a bit off, but I figured it was just stress from the case. I thought it was strange though when you asked me how long your car’s been black."

Danny flopped back on his bed, suddenly feeling light headed.

"Everything alright?" Steve asked after a pause.

"Yeah, fine, just..." Danny paused a moment to gather his thoughts. "You ever think you know what you want, just to find out you really don’t?"

"Not really,” answered Steve honestly.

Danny took a deep breath, and prayed he wasn't going to regret this. "Hey can I come by? There's something I want to talk to you about, but I wanna do it in person."

"Yeah, sure thing," said Steve. “I’ll be here.”

Danny hung up the phone and sat for a long time on the side of his bed. Just take it one step at a time, he reminded himself. And then he got up and went to pick out a nice tie.


End file.
